


His Eyes On Me

by Anonymous



Series: Champéry Moments [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shoma expected a lot of problems.Except for that one.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Shoma Uno
Series: Champéry Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	His Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Claire_cz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/gifts).



Shoma expected things to be hard.

Things like the weather, for example. Even though he had witnessed some severe winter seasons back home, nothing would compare to the negative temperatures and snowstorms that would no doubt take over the small town that was hidden between the swiss mountains.

Koshiro had already warned him to pack everything relatively warm that he owned and then some more. He had had the experience already and it hadn’t been pretty when he almost landed himself in the hospital after a week. Luckily, their coach had nursed him back to good health along with some hot chicken broths.

Thinking about it, Shoma hated hospitals, so he packed his warmest socks and all those ugly sweaters that his grandmother always insisted on knitting for him. He definitely owed her an apology now.

Then, there were things like the language barrier. He had been extremely worried about that since his English was barely understandable, but somehow the years spent on foreign competitions had helped somewhat his verbal understanding so he could only cross his fingers and pray for the best. Nobody needed to know that he planned on using Koshiro as a walking Google translator.

And there was also the matter of being far far away from home. Something he had never quite gotten used to. He might fight with his brother daily and occasionally throw a tantrum when he’s reprimanded about his unhealthy eating habits by his parents, by he knew he would miss them all dearly, nonetheless. He wasn’t a mama’s boy. He was just attached.

Speaking about food, that was a very worrying matter as well. Would he survive away from his familiar and homemade dishes? Would he be forced to eat all those vegetables now since there was no one to pout at so he could get his way?

These had been all-important questions and worries that had plagued his mind for weeks. But, it had taken him about a month to completely forget about every single one of them and just enjoy the fresh start that life had given him.

He blamed the clean air from the mountains and his new training mates.

The clean air because it made him feel completely energized and recharged after a long-dormant period and the training mates because they distracted him from the impending sense of doom and loneliness. His only concern after a good day of practice was no longer how fast he could get home and sleep the horrible day away, to forget his mistakes and the pressure of the incoming competitions.

In Champéry, in that small town in the middle of the mountains, he couldn’t wait to be over with his practice session so he could hop into the usual van waiting for them at the club’s door and see what they would bake that day or what new corner of the minuscule city they would venture into.

Surprisingly, Deniss, his younger training mate, had shown him how he could disguise those awful vegetables that he dreaded to touch and turn them into something enjoyable. Shoma would never admit it but he had eaten so much good food in such a short period of time that he wished he could just take the younger skater with him whenever he went home.

The cold became irrelevant when you knew that when you were done with your daily class, you got to build snowmen and have snow fights that always ended up with someone being ganged upon.

Language didn’t matter when you got used to everyone’s body language and expressions. He found himself learning more and more each day, but it had never been a true hassle and everyone in their club seemed to adore him to the point that they would insist on helping him and even teaching him some French. Koshiro had stopped trying and had let the ladies struggle with the poor new Japanese addition.

And the distance was something that could be easily conquered by technology. To think that he lived attached to his two smartphones and yet he had never cared to actually use them for anything besides gaming. He guessed that it was time for him to learn a thing or two about the power of video calls. Shoma no longer found enough time to play his usual online games anyway, so it didn’t matter when he had been forced to delete the apps in favor of occupying his memory card with beautiful pictures that he would send home every day.

So, Shoma had expected things to be hard. And even though he had managed to overcome most of his fears throughout the last few months, there was still one small thing that he couldn’t figure out.

It was the lingering gaze of an older man on him every time they said their goodbyes, after a baking party or a particularly intense snow battle when he needed some help to get the snow off him or when he was being hugged by a very clingy Koshiro between on their breaks.  
  
It was something that he still hasn’t found the meaning of, but he would be damned if he didn’t try to conquer that small issue as well.

And just as expected, it was easily solved when Shoma met him halfway after class.


End file.
